


The Christmas House

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [5]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Banter, Challenge Response, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Christmas with G is never what one would expect.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Kudos: 23





	The Christmas House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasha/gifts).



> Title stolen from the new and first Hallmark movie with a gay couple.
> 
> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Hallmark movies  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Snow Beast

Sam grabs two beers from the fridge and sits next to G on his new couch. They are celebrating Christmas at G's apartment, because Sam doesn't have a TV on the boat and apparently now G is the one who really needs a TV. Sam can mentally acknowledge that it's useful when there are games on and he wants to watch them on the big screen instead of his laptop.

There are no games on at the moment.

Sam glares at G, while the man ignores him, eyes on the TV, paying more attention than in the Ops Center. "Are you serious?"

"What?" G asks innocently. 

"You know what I mean," Sam answers, because G knows exactly what he means.

G shakes his head. "I have no idea what you mean. You are a strange man and difficult to predict. Must be that SEAL training you have."

Sam snorts. "While all of that is true, you know exactly what I mean."

"I assure you that I don't. You'll have to spell it out if you want an answer. Or we can go back to watching the movie."

"That is not a movie. That's an insult to anyone with a brain," Sam says. "It's the Hallmark Channel." He knows that the entire point of this movie is to annoy him. He knows that the more he talks about it, the longer G will keep it up, and yet he can't help himself. They are watching the Hallmark Channel!

As expected, G doesn't break. In fact, he keeps on going like there's nothing wrong with this. "It's a brand new movie, very forward thinking. There's even a gay couple looking to adopt."

"How very 2010 of them," Sam deadpans.

"What do you know? Maybe in another ten years, they'll even show gay people having sex," G answers.

"It's the Hallmark Channel. You need at least another five decades to show anyone having sex," Sam answers.

"Look at how cute Brandon and Jake are," G says. "Aren't they cute?"

"Sure, like babies crying the entire night for no reason," Sam answers. "Some would say cute, I'd say annoying."

"You're trying to ruin the moment. They are so precious, all anxious about the adoptions." G sighed. "I don't know what else you expect to watch, although I could find some movie about some scary Snow Beast. It'd be like watching you, only less lethal."

G takes a swig of the beer and Sam knows that this is his moment. "If this is your way of telling me that you want us to adopt, you know I wouldn't be opposed." Sam smirks when G sprays the beer all over his jeans. "What?" It's his turn to look innocent.

G shakes his head. "Sometimes you're worse than Hetty." Still G finally changes the channel, looking for something that they can really watch. Sam counts that as a win.


End file.
